


Do You Love Me ?

by DarkRedWolf_2011



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRedWolf_2011/pseuds/DarkRedWolf_2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome thinks about his relationship with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me ?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I have never done one before so leave a comment tell me what you think..

* * *

Jerome's POV

   Sometimes I wonder what Bruce sees in me. How I was worthy of his love. How someone so pure and beautiful could ever love someone as dark and as cruel as me.But then I see the love and adoration in his beautiful brown eyes and I know. Although we both have a very troubled past, what with me being beaten and humiliated by my own mother and her lovers ever since I was a young child and his growing up to fast because his parents got murdered right in front of him, we can still love eachother and happily move on with our lives.

   "I love you. You know that right. More than anything in the world." I said lovingly.

   "Of course and I love you too. To the moon and back." Bruce said with a strong passion in his voice, eyes twinkling in such a beautiful way that makes me never want to let him go .

   "Tell me again. How much do you love me Bruce?" Voice soft as I started moving my hand to Bruce's stomach, holding it there drawing random patterns with my thumb .

   "A lot I guess." Bruce replied in a teasing voice.

   "You guess huh that's interesting." I moved us from our position on our sides on the bed till i was on top of Bruce. "Well we're gonna have to fix that won't we Brucie. " A smirk already in place.

   "No. Wait. What are you gonna do?" Bruce tried to escape my hold but his wrists were held tight and my knees were bracketing his thighs so he couldn't move.

   "Come on. Why so serious Bruce? Smile a little." I started tickling him so hard tears started coming out of his eyes.

   "NO. Hahahahaha. Wait. Stop."Bruce tried to stop me

   "So. I'll ask you again: How much do you love me Bruce?" I told him with the most serious face I could pull. I stopped for a second so he could answer.

"I reeeaaalllyy love you okay without a doubt." Bruce tried already panting from laughter.

   "WELL then I love you too with all my heart." I leaned down to kiss his soft pink lips, missing them move against his, with a caring soft touch. He put his hands around my neck with one of his hands grabbing my hair and the other rubbing his thumb on my nape.

   "Its me and you Bruce. Always and Forever." Kissing his once more on his slightly red lips.

   "I love you too.Always and Forever "

    We continued kissing for awhile before going back to our original position with his back against my chest and my arm curled around his thin body. I kissed his neck just before his eyes closed to go to sleep and he turned his head to give me one last peck and moved so he was facing me and moved his head so that it was on my chest. We went to sleep that night happy and content, not a single dark thought in mind.

                            **THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I was really nervous about posting this fic but I just went for it tell me what you think.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kochasz mnie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861385) by [cole1903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903)




End file.
